


The Lost Padawan

by UmberTemporis



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The High Republic
Genre: Coruscant, Dramedy, Eventual MLM Couple, Galactic Republic, Gen, Jedi, Lightsabers, Lothal, Maz Kinata, Padawan, Planet Hopping, Space Road Trip, Star Wars - Freeform, Takodana, The High Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmberTemporis/pseuds/UmberTemporis
Summary: Jedi Padawan Riyo Layuu is the apprentice of the Guardian of the Lothal Jedi Temple during the early High Republic Era. He has spent most of his life there, and has often wondered what the rest of the Galaxy is like. However, he gets his answers when his Master sends him on his very first mission off world: To bring a holocron containing important information to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Riyo sets off on this adventure with droid ally XE-85, a discontent multipurpose droid with fatalistic tendencies. However their journey quickly goes off course, leading the duo to exotic worlds, odd space phenomena, and a mysterious pirate queen.
Relationships: There will eventually be some





	The Lost Padawan

STAR WARS: The High Republic

The Lost Padawan

It is an era of peace. 276 years have passed since the destruction of the SITH EMPIRE, and the reformed GALACTIC REPUBLIC presides over a period of unprecedented stability. 

The JEDI ORDER flourishes in the time of light, taking on more and more Padawan Learners and establishing new temples across the galaxy, including the distant and wild OUTER RIM TERRITORIES. At one such temple on Lothal, Jedi Master Velaria Kesh resides as guardian, while training a Padawan of her own, Riyo Layuu. 

The young learner has progressed far in his training, but events are transpiring that will change the course of his life in an unexpected way……

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter One

“Mind your stance, Padawan,” 

“Yes, Master Kesh”

“Do you known where I am?”

“.....”

“Riyo-”

“I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Agh!”

There was a swift wurr of a lightsaber, and Riyo Layuu fell to the ground. 

“Ugh…” Riyo groaned, taking off the blinder mask. He looked up to see Master Kesh looking down at him, her face a mix of disappointment and amusement. She was a tall graceful Ceroptii, with light blue skin and green markings, and montrals not unlike his own. In fact it would not be hard to confuse her for a togruta like himself, just without the lekku. 

“Get up,” she said. 

Riyo nodded, rose to his feet, and pulled his lightsabers to him with the Force. 

“Since you seem to struggle with the mask,” She said, “we shall practice without it for now and try again tomorrow.”

“Yes master,” Riyo said quietly, downcast.

“Chin up,” she said, “You’ll get there soon enough. Now, assume your dueling stance.”

Riyo nodded, and activated his lightsabers. He flipped the switch, and two cyan blades of plasma emerged from the hilts, their higher than average hum indicating they were in training mode. He got into his stance, but Master Kesh stood still. 

“Master?” he said, confused.

“Yes, Padawan?”

“Are you gonna...:”

“No,” she sighed, “I don’t think I will. Now, you may make the first move whenever you are ready.”

Riyo tilted his head incredulously, but regained his stance and began inching toward her. His master did not move, instead just stared off into Lothal’s vast grasslands. He thought for a moment, and then with a swift, graceful move he swung his lightsaber toward her. 

And then Riyo fell to the ground again. Master Kesh stood above him, her yellow lightsaber ignited, standing in a defensive posture. 

“Your movements were predictable, she said. “You need to work on that. A jedi never seeks the first strike, but in a battle broadcasting your strikes to overtly will get you killed.”

Riyo breathed for a moment. “Yes, master.” he sighed. 

Master Kesh smiled, and reached a hand to help her exhausted Padawan up. 

The silence was interrupted but the sound of a ship approaching in the distance. Kesh stared towards it intently. 

“Padawan,” she said, “bring me the macrobinoculars.” 

“Will do,” Riyo said, running off towards the temple. 

The Lothal Temple was a large, striated, cone shaped structure, rising out of the plains much like the planet’s other distinct rock formations. Lothal was sparsely populated with few cities, so the temple was the only real building for hundreds of kilometers in every direction. And while it was a pilgrimage sight and waystation for Jedi traveling through the Outer Rim so visitors were extremely rare. And Riyo, used to only seeing Valeria most of the time, was very excited at the prospect. 

“Here you go,” he said, handing the macrobinoculars to Kesh. 

“Thankyou, Padawan,” she said, looking at the approaching ship.

‘Ah,” she said delightedly. 

“What is it?” Riyo asked.

“A ship from Coruscant!” she explained, “I was wondering when they would bring him.”

“Him?” 

“A few rotations ago I called the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to request some additional aid,” she said, “While we are Jedi, we are only two Jedi, and the Temple is quite big.” 

_ Yes! _ Riyo thought elatedly,  _ I finally won't have to sweep the lower levels by myself! Maybe he’ll even take care of the lothrat problem. Buuki certainly hasn’t… _

The ship, a star shaped Priory-Class Shuttle with a pointed nose and four wings, approached and landed in the field in front of the Jedi. The hatch opened, and a human walked out. She was a strongly human woman with short, curly hair and dark skin, and she wore gold and white Jedi robes. 

“Master Kesh!” she said brightly and familiarly. 

“Master Varin,” Valeria said, smiling. 

Master Varin walked up and the two bowed at each other before hugging briefly. 

“It’s good to see you, old friend,” Master Varin said.

“And the same to you,” Kesh said.

“And I take it that this is Padawan Layuu?” she said, turning to Riyo.

Riyo smiled, and then bowed.

“Your a lot bigger than the last time I saw you,” she said.

“We’ve met?” Riyo asked, a tad more loudly than he meant. 

“Yes,” she said, smiling, “It was a long time ago, the day Valeria chose you as her Padawan and her assignment her out in the galactic boondocks.”

“It’s a peaceful place,” Master Kesh said, half indignantly.

“Oh it’s peaceful alright…” Master Varin joked. “Anyway, I was there when she chose to teach you, though you were a lot younger then. Your montrals were barely there, you were so young.”

“Ah,” Riyo said. Because of the nature of Master Kesh’s duties and the Lothal Temple’s requirement for two force users to be present to open, she took on a younger apprentice than most Jedi, taking Riyo on at the age of four. As such, he didn’t have many memories of the Temple of Coruscant at all. 

“Anyway,” Master Varin said, “The Council approved your request for some extra help around the Lothal Temple, so here I am.”

“Your going be living at the Temple?” Riyo asked.

“By the Light no,” Master Varin said, probably louder than she meant to. “I brought him with me. XE! Come meet your new friends.”

As she called out, a droid walked down the ramp. It was a humanoid droid with a mask like head and lanky frame. Riyo thought it almost looked like a protocol droid, but it moved too fluidly for that to be the case. 

“Master Kesh, Padawan Layuu,” Master Varin said dramatically, gesturing toward the droid, “I’d like to introduce you to XE.” 

The droid bowed a bit. “Hello,” it said, “I am XE-85, XE-series multipurpose droid. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The honor is ours as well,” Master Kesh said. “Riyo, please take XE to the temple and show him around. Master Varin and I will join you soon.” 

Riyo nodded. “Yes master. Right this way, XE.”

The pair walked towards the temple. 

“So you said you were a multipurpose droid?”

“Yes!” XE-85 said cheerfully. “The XE line of droids are designed to be useful for a wide variety of functions, as well as to be easily modifiable for those functions. For example, I am able to translate, perform basic maintenance, perform basic astromech functions, program, serve as security, and cook, among many other things.”

“Cool!” Riyo exclaimed.

“I am so excited to finally be getting a purpose! So, what will my role be here?”

“Mostly cleaning and dealing with lothrats,”

“Oh mother of moons,” XE-85 said very loudly.


End file.
